Tails's Super Harem
by SuperSonic99
Summary: Here is the story of Tails a Highly intelligent gentle and sweet soul fox who best friends with the World's Fastest thing ever Sonic The Hedgehog and how he encounters the ladies that were lucky to have him.
1. Chapter 1- A Dumbass Wth a Iron Fist

**Super Sonic99 Presents...**

 **Tails's Super Harem**

 _ **Starting Tails The Fox**_

 _ **Sonic The**_ ** _Hedgehog_**

 ** _Shadow The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Dante (Devil May Cry)_**

 ** _Sliver The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Scourge_** ** _The Hedgehog_**

 **Chapter 1- Sohara Mitsuki**

It was a beautiful day on Earth. The sun was shining, the people were just going about their business and taking in the peace and quiet, It was 9:00 am in the morning Tails was getting up from his bed in his house to go to do a project on his plane and planing to watch Star wars Revenge of the Sith and a new hope later. He ate breakfast and worked on plane. Then a green hedgehog appeared It Scourge The Hedgehog.

"AH WHAT THE HELL SCOURGE!" Tails said

"HAAAAAAA WHAT UP LITTLE BITCH What are doing?" Scrooge said

What do you want Scourge can't you see I'm busy. I call Sonic to kick your ass.

"BITCH SONIC CAN"T BEAT UP!"

"Or Shadow

"YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF THAT AFRICAN BLACK NIGGA!

Tails's eyes were wide after hearing that

"Whoa i telling him that later."

"I don't care by the way have even had sex with a girl ?" Scourge said

"What do want know?"

"Come on I know girls want you so bad right i know. I know"

"Piss off you dickhead I had sex."

"Yeah who?"

Well i went to this school to see a friend

2 years ago

Tails went to this school called Sorami High School to see a friend named Eishirou Sugata to make a weapon for his best friend Sonic He enters the school and heads upstairs to go to his friend's noticed his friend wasn't there.

"Hmmm he not there where could he be."

Tails heard Cheering coming from a class room he followed it and sees his friend in a gilder ready to take off.

"Wait what are doing?"

Sugata didn't hear his friend he went the window with his gilder and took off.

"WHAT SUGATA YOU CAN"T DO THAT It windy out there and there a bee hive out there.

"Don't worry about him he wound be fine."

"He very smart he will figure something out

"No i have to stop him." Tails said

Tails took off to save his friend

Sugata was gliding in the air contrasting on the air.

"Sugata!"

Sugata sees Tails flying next to him.

"Oh Tails what are doing here are here?"

"First you should be on the air it too windy" Tails said

"But the air is fine and okay."

"Sugata trusted me there is a bee hive up front. and go near that the bees will come out and they-

"Shit your right Tails. I can see it."

They both see the hive and bees comming out.

"TURN THIS THING AROUND!"

"I'M TRYING!"

The bees were on Sugata.

"SUGATA!"

"AHHHHH!"

Tails used his wind powers to get the bees off of him and it did.

Tails see his friend with big bee bumps on him and starred to fall out of his glider and falling to the ground

Tails catches him and landed on the ground.

"Sugata are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine go call 911."

"Shit i forgot my phone at home i see if i can fine an phone in the school stay here i will be back."

"Yeah i be fine tails just go."

Tails went off to fine a phone to call he went inside the school to find a phone but he could not find any.

"Damn this a school and can't find a phone anywhere. Jeez."

Then Tails see a female girl with Rosy pink hair, Wings on her backs and wearing some armor.

"Hey miss do you know a phone anywhere?"

The female looked at him and started to remmder the person

"Tails?"

"Ikaros? What are doing here?"

" I help master seeking into the girls bathroom."

"Tomoki! Man that guy still does not learn that being a female stalker is bad. i got to stop him before he get into trouble." Tails said

Somewhere in the girls shower we see Tomoki in a locker peeping at girls.

"Man this heaven so which boobs should i look at heh heh i know which one."

Tomoki got out of the locker with no one looking he started to running to the showers until a yellow fox block his way.

Tails!"

"Tomoki that enough! Find something else better to do like read book or trying to better yourself then being a pervert."

"No way man I trying to hot babes on me so you can't stop me!"

Tomoki started to run to the showers he took off his clothes and head in the showers. He grab one of the girl's boobs he started to move them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SOME ON GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!"

"YES YES HELL YEAH!"

Tomoki started going crazy and going after others females and touching them. Tails was watching this figure what to do. Ikaros come behind him.

"Ikaous do you know how to stop this?"

"Yes i can."

Ikauos used her powers to stop Tomoki for going crazy.

All the girls were looking at Tomoki. Tomoki got really embarrassed

"Heh heh i think i'm going to leave."

Tomoki was about to leave until he was stop by a sporting long girl brown hair She has large brown eyes, and massive breasts it was Sohara Mitsuki.

"WAIT WAIT SOHARA I WAS JUST LEAVING!"

"No i don't care if you see me naked your going pay for sneaking in here!"

Sohara started kick Tomoki's ass and sending flying in the air and crashing into the window an landed on the ground. Sohara turned his head to Tails who scared though we was going to get beat up too.

"Oh this the end for me!" Tails said in his mind

Sohara started walking toward Tails.

Oh shit i'm going to get it!"

Sohara pick up Tails and started hugging him. Tails was lifted his eyebrow.

"Heh heh oh Tails do you really thought i was going to kill you Tails your not like Tomoki heh heh . Tails thank you and Ikaros for stopping him.

All the girls were looking at him.

"Wow that little guy is cute." " Tomoki is a pervert but this guys i would not mind being in bed with him ." "That Tails Sonic's Best friend."

Later than night

It was 8:53 in the night Sohara wanted Tails to come to her house to hang out. His friend Sugata was in the hospital fix up and already talked to him about the project. The two arrived at Sohara's place. They head inside and head in Sohara's room.

"So here is my palace you get to relax and eat and going to take a shower." Sohara said

"Ok."

Tails was texting Sonic on his phone about the weapon that making for sonic and told him that the weapon is in process.

"Tails!"

Tails heard Sohara calling him. He heads into the bathroom and see Sohara taking a shower.

"My God she is so pretty wait what i'm i saying she called me for something i have to respawn." Tails said in his mind

"Yeah i'm right here."

"Can you pass me the dove soap right there."

Tails sees the dove soap and gave it to Sohara.'

"Thanks oh wait one more thing. Uh i know you are going to freak out about this but can you wash my...back for me?"

Tails got a little boner from hearing that and cheeks got pick

"Um are you sure about it? Tails said

"I sure i won't hit you it's fine."

"Ok."

Tails took off his shoes and went inside the shower. The two were looking at each other.

"Well they is awkward." Tails said

"Yeah it is . Okay are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Tails took the dove soap and put some on Sohara's back.

"That enough Tails."

"Ok what to you want me to do now?"

"Can You put on my breasts."

"Are you sure?"

Yeah.

Tails put some soap on her breasts. Sohara started to moan a little bit of how soft Tails's hands are.

"Boy He really really good at this and so damn cute god i can't help myself." Sohara said to her mind

Sohara started to kiss Tails in the Lips. Tails's eyes were wide after seeing this. Tails let go of the kiss .

Sohara what are you doing?" Tails said

"I can't help it i want you so bad Tails and really do." Sohara said in a seductive way

Sohara started to kissing him again.

"God i can't anymore she is so hot, i just can't. No No"

Tails let go again.

"No! I won't do this to you.'

"It okay Tails your a Sweet guy and i always been so i really want to give this to you."

Sohara stared kissing Tails the lips. Tails Struggled to stop

"I can't I Can't take it anymore i must."

Tails let go and kissed her back and the two started to kissing wildly in the shower. Tails placed his hands on her breasts moving around slowing. The kissing went on for four mins until they stop.

"We should continue in my room." Sohara said

"Yeah we should."

The two got out the shower and head toward Sohara's room. They were still naked together . They got on the bed Tails and Sohara to make out together. They wrestle their tongues together giving each other Their kiss lasted for 4 minutes and broke each other apart from kissing. Sohara smiled and look down and look back into Tails's blue eyes.

"Are you ready for this."

Like what?"

Sohara grab Tails's manhood and began to suck it. Tails can feel the pleasure that she was giving to him."

"Ohhh yeah this is so good keep on going."

Sohara keep on sucking and sucking. Tails was was moaning so hard.

'Oh god Sohara i think i'm not going to hold it much longer!" Tails said

"Yes do it tails let it all out."

Tails started to burst his cum onto Sohara's face and in her mouth. She licked the cum out her mouth

"Mmmm it Tasty sweetie so are you for the main course."

Yes i'm ready."

Tails stroked his manhood to get it into its full size. and started to insert it inside of Sohara He start thrusting himself when he thrusts his manhood between Soahara's ass cheeks giving himself a buttjob. Tails was moaning so hard and moving back and fourth.

"Oh yes Tails give to me yeah."

Tails went faster on her making her moan harder

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh yes Tails Fuck me!" Sohara moaned

The switch potions Sohara was now on top on Tails. Tails puts his hands around Sohara's hips watching Sohara moaning into excitement. Her breasts soon begin to jiggle from the movement of her bounces Tails start fondling them rubbing them and massaging them sensually and moaning.

"YES YES RIGHT THERE TAILS RIGHT YES FUCK ME!"

"God this so fucking good!" Tails groaned

Tails started to pick up the pace and bounce harder into Sohara making her moan crazy

"OH FUCK OH FUCK TAILS YOUR MAKING GO **CRAZY!"**

"Sohara Sohara SOHARA I THINK GOING TO CUM ANY MINUTE NOW!" Tails said

"Go ahead Cum for me do it."

Sohara and Tails screamed and Tails burst out his cum inside her womanhood mixing their love juices one another. The two breathing heavily on the in blankets.

"Wow that was amazing!"

Yeah it is and it was first time."

"Really i thought you were not a virgin." Sohara said

"I was but you took it away from me."

"Are you upset?"

"Hell no if i was i wound not have sex with you."

"Okay the reason why i want to do This to you is because i never had somebody in my life that would care for me. Tomoki get be an ass but he can also be a great guy and i also have a secret crush on him but if he know i be embarrassed."

"Jesus! just asked him i think he like you he is a pervert after all. " Tails said in his mind.

"Well Ikaros is his favorite crush im fine with that so can we be friends."

"Sure we can and sorry to hear that im sure you find some one else." Tails said

"Good night Tails."

Good night Sohara.

She kissed Tails and the two went to sleep.

 **Present day**

"Damn nigga Sohara Mitsuki huh?"

Yeah

"She is fine bitch she can be a dumbass but I would fuck her too."

Yeah she is okay we also have our numbers on each others phones

So who is the next bitch-

Tails!"

Tails see a blue hedgehog and it was Sonic

Sonic?"

"NIGGA THE WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!? Scourge screamed

 **Be Continued**

 _ **Chapter one is done ! Sohara Mitsuki from Heaven's lost property anime is the first girl to sleep with our favorite fox right here more girls are on the way. Next one is Mai Shiranui from The King of Fighters is up next** **stay tuned on the next Chapter. P.S I made Scouge in a Ghetto Gangster because i think it fits him**_


	2. Chapter 2- The Queen Of Fighters

**Chapter 2-Mai Shiranui**

 **Continued.**

"Sonic what are you doing here" Tails said

Tails It Mai she is just too much i can't take it anymore

What what is going on?"

She can't Beat M. Bison on our mission and she let him get away with that agent Christie that is working for him. Also it took her hours for her to beat act 1 in empire city

"Well of course you can't beat he is a powerful the weapon that i made you. Did work?

"A little but i will stick with my sword Excalibur."

"Mai is a good friend plus she is strong almost Killed Chung il in the death battle with her fire skills thank god she is safe from that." Tails said

"Whatever i want you guys to break up she is to much plus you hang her out more that me."

" No Sonic she is important to me and i not going to break up with her.

Wait Mai From King of Fighters?"

"Yeah

 **" GOD DAMN NIGGA YOU GOT MAI SHIRANUI AS YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!?**

Yes and you did not have to scream out loud

"But Nigga she is fine as hell with those big cows are her chest. Do you know how many men want her ass man your one lucky motherfuka.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sonic asked

I don't know he just came here for no reason.

"To talk to Tails not you nigga.

"maybe i kick your ass back to prison my stupid ass evil twin

Bring it on motherfucka!

Woah Woah not it my house guys

fine but first your going to tell me how you get her then i fight

really?

listen if you want to leave you got to tell me

Fine

 **1 year ago**

It nice day in Italy Sonic, Shadow and Tails went there to go to Spagonia to meet Professor Pickle at Spagonia University

"Wow it great to be back in this part of Italy." Sonic said

"Yeah it is i hope the professor is there after than we can go to Rome.

so where is the university?

It -

IT ALWAYS ABOUND YOU!

The three turned around to a a brown hair beautiful woman in red talking to some blonde man next to the shop Josef's.

"COME DOWN SHE WAS CUTE OKAY! PLUS SHE CARED FOR ME MORE THAN YOU DID!

FUCK YOU ANDY WE ARE OVER!

The girl left him and went somewhere else. The man started to walk away too

Wow those two had there moment" Shadow said

The three started to head to Josef the owner of the shop

"Hey Sonic long time.

"Hey there Josef."

So catching Eggman this time?

No he is fine he taking a break from all this chaos

Thank god because last time the earth was in hell and Dark gaia came in the in the core try to come to kill us so were is little flying friend

Oh him well little a long story but he...

Oh I'm sorry you lost you friend sonic i hope he is in better place.

So who was those two fighting about? Shadow said

About some love. The guy cheered for a another girl and she got mad and ran off.

Do you know who she is?

"No But i got to said she looks pretty." Josef said

Lets find the girl." Tails said

"Oh my god Tails this shit is not important." Shadow said

"No i don't care were finding her."

"Fine."

The Three went off the find the the girl. They stop they hear a women crying on a beach in a park. it the same women

there she is.

they went up to the girl and talked to them

Hi" Tails said

The woman stops crying and look up at them.

"Oh did i distracted you guys? I didn't mean to go and leave me alone."

Hey We just want to help. We saw you at the shop yelling at some one and he made you feel bad started running off . Heard you crying here so We thought to help you Can we sit next to you" Sonic responded

"Sure."

They all sit next to her.

So what made you upset?

"My fucking boyfriend Andy dumped me"

"Why would he do that?" Sonic said

"Because he doesn't love me, all he cares about is himself . He never have time for me, he never compliment how beautiful I am and he never give me what I want from him and now I'm hurt.

The woman cried in sadness out loud. Shadow got a little annoyed with this

Oh my god shut up!

Tails felt bad for her so when he try to give the woman a hug the woman quickly holds onto Tails hugging him Tails returns the hug.

"It's poison inside my heart, Now I'm hurt and my heart cannot together again" the woman sobbed onto Tails's shoulder

"Yeah i don't give a fuck." Shadow said

Sonic punched him on the arm

"ow the hell."

"knock it off."

"Shh it's ok it's ok, . He dumped the most beautiful Girl like yourself and made her very hurt" Tails comforted

"You really think of all that?"

"Yeah that's what you are to me. I think you are very beautiful "

"T-thank you that means a lot to me"

"No problem, just trying to help"

"And I thank you for helping me Guys

"You're welcome, are you going to be ok?"

"I think so"

"I hope you will get better, Well We better leave you alone"

They prompt up on and just about to leave but the woman stopped them

"Wait don't go" the woman begged

"What is it?" Tails questioned

"What's your names by the way?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Miles Prower or Tails the Fox

and I'm Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog

"I'm Mai Shiramui by the way, are you going home"

"No we are going to University to talk to someone why?"

"Oh really what for?"

We going to talk to some about a a new cure that is coming out with anyone who has the T-virus

Is that old or something?

"Yeah i long time ago.

" Ok I don't want to go back to my house in japan Andy is going there. Do you mind if I can hang out with you guys?

"Uh sure I guess if it really means to help you"

Ok lets go.

They went to University and spoke to professor. Now they are looking for a place to stay. they decide to stay in a hotel. Sonic got his room , Shadow got his own room but Tails and Mai share a room together. Tails set his stuff down and get comfortable by taking off his sneakers and placed to his stuff. Tails laid onto the bed and relaxed Mai climb onto the bed sitting on the edge of the bed having thoughts. Tails notice Mai not feeling ok so he talked to her.

"Mai are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Tails can I ask you a question?" Mai asked

"Sure what's up?"

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Tails was confused.

Mai? What that for?

Tails sents we met i been always been thinking about you and your a cute and smart guy. I wanted to give you this.

Mai took out her breasts showing them to Tails how big they are.

"God they are big." Tails said in his mind

" I want to have sex with you" Mai confessed

"What! But you don't even know me and you want to have sex with me? What about Andy, what if…"

It okay i don't care for that asshole anymore. i want you Tails.

Ok fine. Lets start

They started to kissing . As they were kissing They started strip off Their clothes until They were was fully naked. Tails got a Nosebleed as seeing how Hot Mai was. she started to giggle at him

"You love want you are seeing?"

"Yeah And God you are one hottie Mai"

She kisses Tails on the lips some more but this time it was aggressive coming from she wanted Tails so badly.

" I Cant wait i want you now Tails."

Mai takes his erected shaft which shocked her.

"Ooooooooooo wow looks like someone's ready to play. It looks like its Hungary , why don't I make it feel all better" Mai said

Mai surrounded Tails's shaft with her breasts and start to fap it by moving her breasts up and down back and forth in motion and rhythm giving Tails a titjob. Tails felt how soft Mai's breasts are to him making him feel so good for him right now so he sat back laying on his back relax and just enjoy the sexual feeling.

"Aw looks like someone isn't enjoying it so far, well time I turn Mai said

Mai took it up a notch so she start to move her breasts more faster and hard pleasuring Tails's shaft with her breasts. While doing that, Mai decided to suck onto Tails's shaft while moving her breasts giving Tails a titjob blowjob all in the same time. Tails felt this then start to moan out loud knowing how really good it feels to him right now this time

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Tails groaned hard

Good he likes it, let's see how much he can give me that juice of his"Mai said

she then went on back moving her breasts a lot faster and hard for Tails to enjoy. This had went on for 45 minutes and Mai enjoying pleasing Tails with her breasts. Tails face soon turn so red knowing how much the amount of excitement he had overcome this far.

OH FUCK OH FUCK OH SHIT!"

"Come baby do it i know you what to releases it." Mai said seductively

Tails continue on her breasts on Tails's shaft.

 **"OH MY FUCKING GOD I THINK I TURN SUPER SAYIAN!**

Meanwhile Sonic was waking up to see want noise was he hearing

"The hell is that? Maybe i hearing things."

Sonic went back to sleep.

Tails then reach his climax ejaculating himself with his cum bursting it onto Mai's breasts. Mai smiled to this and so she had went on to continue to tittyfuck Tails more likely. She continue on moving her breasts faster and harder grinding her breasts together onto Tails's shaft moving them more faster than ever. She continuously went on tittyfucking Tails for about 2 hours making him climax for the second time and after minutes of moving her breasts then suddenly Tails again reach his limit climaxing onto Tails s breasts for the third time. Tails smiled and put a stop to it as he breasts was covered in cum. She lick the cum off her hand and smiled.

"Mmm it taste so good, I know you enjoyed the titjob sweetie Tails assured

"I I certainly did it felt so awesome" Tails responded softly

"Now let's get down to the main course then shall we"

"Hell yeah."

Tails inserted Mai's pussy fully. Once it is inside Tails then took the chance to thrusts himself in and out of Mai slowly with passion and lust immensely. Mai felt the sensation inside her making her start to moan as Tails s shaft going deep in a few inches longer. Mai wanting more, she briefly pulls Tails close to her for a gentle kiss on the lips. Tails returning the kiss continuing thrusting inside of Mai. Mai began to moan with the kiss onto Tails 's lips.

eventually broke the kiss and start to kiss onto Mai's neck thrusting her hard and slowly. Mai start to moan a little more when Tails thrusts inside Mai fast increasing the pace of his speed.

"Yes yes oh Tails give it to me. Mmm fuck me" Mai moaned

Mai's breasts begin to move bouncing in motion which Tails notice so he then places his face between her breasts and shakes his head smother his face onto her breasts. Mai watch this causing her to smile seeing how Tails enjoying her breasts.

"Oh yeah you like my breasts don't you huh baby. Oh yeah keep fucking me baby, it feels so good" Mai moaned

Mai's body begins moving back and forth from every thrusts Tails has been giving to her. Mai rolled her eyes backwards for a little bit moaning in excitement. Mai then wrap her legs around Tails loving the ecstasy driving inside her body taking her by surprise. Tails groaned to this and speed his thrusts into Mai loved how Tails thrusting and giving it to her with lust and excitement.

For the next several minutes, they switch positions and now Tails got behind of Mai and thrusts inside of her in doggy position. Mai look forward moaning with her body moving and her breasts bounce back and forth in motion. Mai had her eyes clothes when Tails drills in Mai hard and deep in rapid speed, Mai grab and hold the bed sheet, her soon increasing the amount of pleasure we try and escape.

Tails even grab hold onto Mai's butt thrust deep inside of her hard and hast in rapid speed. Tails deliver a few smacks onto Mai's rear had her to yelp in excitement driving her to go insane. Mai look over her shoulder watching Tails while breathing and moaning with the sexual moment.

"Yes… Oooooooooooh yes give it to me Tails" Mai moaned

"It feels too good" Tails groaned

"Come on baby; keep drilling that meat inside me"

Afterwards when a few more minutes pass by, they switch positions again and this time Mai takes control as she got on top of Tails riding onto Tails hard and fast. Her breasts jiggle and bounce incredibly with excitement. Tails licked his lips and he begin to suck on them fondling them with lust. Mai feel the immense ecstasy and wraps her right hand around Tails's head pulling him close to her letting Tails sucking on her breasts lustfully with excitement. The bed soon begin to shake in every movement and motion as their sex continues on for the next another everlasting hours of exciting and everlasting sex.

There was a lot of moaning, groaning, excitement and lust inside the room Sonic and Shadow were so asleep that they did not hear anything . Their sex lasted continuously for six hours. The bed continuously to shake and move from every movement and motion brought up by Mai still riding onto Tails hard and fast in incredible speed. Tails laid his head onto a pillow and watching how Mai moan and breathing heavily into ecstasy.

"Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Tails… OH Tails ! You're going to make me cum" Mai

"I'm getting close but not inside you" Tails stated

"Mai."

Tails

"IM CUMMING!"

Tails started to burst out his cum inside of Mai. The two relaxed

"Wow that was great."

Are you are ready for a another round

Yeah

Tails laid behind of Mai and lifted up her right leg and start to thrust his member inside of Mai 's pussy with incredible speed inside of Mai making her moan some more. Mai Look into Tails's eyes moaning deep into ecstasy as Tails pushing inside of Mai hard and fast. Mai could not hold or take much of this and so her body starts to react to it and letting the pleasure and ecstasy get the best out of her being hypnotized and control throughout the ecstasy and the excitement.

"YES YES FUCK ME MY LITTLE DEAR OH YES SWEETIE RIGHT THERE!"

 **First:** Mai was upside down to the ground against the bed frame moaning as Tails thrusts himself inside of Mai deep and hard getting Mai more wetter.

 **Second:** Mai who is on top of Tails sucking off Tails's member while Tails who is fingering Mai's pussy

 **Third** : Mai laid on her back on the edge of the bed while Tails hold onto her thighs thrusting rapidly inside of her pussy fast and hard making Tail scream out of excitement.

 **Fourth:** Tails thrusts into Mai in a doggystyle position again but this time in full force as he pulled her hair back squeezing her rear making her rear clapping and bouncing from every movement and motion that got MAi in a deep trance of ecstasy having her eyes close of pleasure.

 **Fifth:** Tails begun thrusting himself between Mai 's breasts while Mai laid on her back of the laid having her head laid onto a pillow squeezing her breasts onto Tails's member to increase more pressure.

 **Sixth:** Tails sat on the chair while Mai is on top of Tails sitting onto his lap and bouncing onto him looking over her shoulder. Tails grab hold onto Mai's hips and got her bouncing a little faster.

 **Seventh:** Tails lay on the bed with his hands behind his head watching Mai stroking off his member giving him a handjob.

 **Eighth:** Tails smacks Mai with his member across her face making Mai more excited and so he place his member inside her mouth and begin to thrusts himself rapidly into her mouth which had Mai eyes wide of shock sucking him off.

 **Ninth** : Mai got on top of Tails in a reverse cowgirl position moving her butt up and down back and forth grinding onto Tails by giving him a buttjob.

 **Tenth:** Tails stood up and carried Mai as she wrap her legs around Tails and her arms around Tails's neck as he thrusts pounds 's pussy hard and deep making her moan more.

 **Eleventh:** Mai once again on top of Tails as he fondles with her breasts and sucking on them including playing with her nipples. As he kept sucking on her breasts, Mai squirted breast milk having Tails suck and drink Mai breast milk.

 **Twelve** : Tails thrusts into Mai behind her in a doggy position but this time in a bulldog position making her rear jiggle and bouncing in motion.

Their sex had lasted for hours throughout the night. Mai was enjoying the sexual desire and the moment. She was now sweating out of excitement and so was Tails as their sex continues on. Tails had her hands pressed on to Tails stomach.

"Yes yes yes oh Tails. More… MORE… *Moan* MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Mai screamed

"Yeah come on you know you want it" Tails taunted

"Yes I do want it Tails, fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me oh yes FUCK ME oooooooooooooooooooooh

MAI I GONNA TO AHH!"

Tails started to go super form with birds around him that made Mai shocked.

"Oh my god! Tails

Tails started to crazy and thrusting himself inside of Mai so hard than Mai went into her Fire Butterfly form with butterflies around her. Tails kept up with his powerful thrusts, listening to the sound of his balls slapping against Mai's Butt with every move. As the love between them went on. Tails wanted to Climax for the last time

are you ready for this? Tails groaned

"Yes i am."

As seconds passing by and suddenly Tails then shoot out a very large amount of cum onto Mai's face, mouth, her breasts and including her stomach. Also the cum bursted onto the wall and the bed knowing how much Tails is climaxing and Mai is enjoying it. After climaxing, Tails is really tired collapsed onto the bed passing out. Mai is now wet of cum and she licks her hands off. She then snuggles up with Tails and ass out asleep for the night.

 **Next morning**

Morning had arrive and the sun was shining to a bright beautiful day. Tails groaned softly and sat up wiping his eyes to get the drowsiness from his eyes.

"Aw my head… What just happen yesterday?" Tails wondered

Tails look to his left and sees Mai who is still asleep but silently. Tails soon started to remember.

"Oh yeah that's right, I had sex with Mai last night and it was crazy Well let me get my clothes and make my exit" Tails inquired

Tail slowly getting himself out the bed and getting his clothes, shoes and prepare to make his exit. Just as Tails made his way to the door and exiting out of the hotel room when a voice occurred.

"Leaving soon"

Tails froze up, turns around and sees Mai still in the bed starring at Tails seductively.

"Good morning sweetie" Mai greeted

"Good morning to you too Mai, surprised that you're up" Tails responded

"Yeah what's the rush, you got to go catch a plan to a new place or something?"

"Well… Sort of, of course we going to Rome today "

"Why not hang out with me a bit, we'll order food and spend time together.

"I can't stay here, I need to get going and please don't tell Andy about this

" Of course I won't tell i don't care for him anyway Also please stay here with me, I need to tell something very important

"Well…"

"Please I just want to have comfort and hang out"

"Very well then, I guess I'll stay then"

"Good so come back to bed. Come back for me "

Tails shrug his shoulders, putting his stuff down and climbs back on the bed and Mai snuggled up with Tails and ordered breakfast for the two of them to enjoy.

Tails ordered Pancakes and bacon and Mai orders the same thing just with oranges.

"Tails I want to tell you this and it important to me."

"Yeah tell me."

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

Tails did say anything which makes Mai worried

'Tails?"

"Sure. I have feeling for you too and you are one pretty girl and i want to restore your heart."

Mai burst into tears and started to kiss Tails on the lips.

Sonic and Shadow were getting up from the their room and waiting for them outside. The see a blonde man coming in front of they with flowers it was Andy Bogard Mai's ex boyfriend.

"Sir can we help you?" Sonic asked

"Yeah is Mai in their?"

"Yes but you can't just go in there?" Shadow said

"Yes i can she is my girlfriend."

Andy opened the door and shocked to see want he sees

 **"WHAT THE FUCK!?"**

He sees Mai kissing Tails wildly. They stop when they see Andy

Andy? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ANDY! WE DONE REMEMBER!"

" I BROKE UP WITH THE OTHER TO COME BACK TO YOU BUT LOAD AND BEHOLD YOU SLEPT LITTLE RAT IN BED!"

"HEY I NOT A RAT YOU LITTLE FUCK! IM-

Mai put Tails's face into her breasts calming him done.

"It okay Tails. Tails is my boyfriend not and he is been a better man then you and oh yes we did had sex and it was hot!"

'YOU KNOW WANT MAI **FUCK YOU! BITCH!"**

Andy left Mai and left the hotel room. Sonic and Shadow enter the room.

"I can't believe that asshole is back he just enter the room like he is king of the world." Sonic said

"Don't worry we not going to see him anymore are okay Tails?" Mai said

"Yeah i'm fine. Well should going to Rome come let go."

 **Present day**

**GOD DAMN! YOU FUCK HER LIKE SHE WAS YOUR BITCH!" Scourge said  
**

"Not really."

So how-

Sonic got lucky. He knocked out Scourge with a kick and scourge fell the ground.

"Thanks Sonic he getting me annoyed."

Your welcome not please can you break up with Mai she is just to much.

"Fine."

Tails and Sonic drove to Mai's apartment. The parked outside

Ok tails we you guys broke we would never see each other again.

Ok sonic

Tails went inside the apartment and head to Mai's head into Mai's room was E3 on the third floor . Tails knocked on the door and Mai opened the the door in towels after taking a shower.

Oh hi Little boogie you look sad?

Um Mai i have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Mai open her chest showing her breasts to tails. Tails was having a nosebleed

"I...Uh want to spend some time with you."

Tails closed the door.

 **5 hours later -**

Sonic was sleeping in Tails's car . He wakes up when he hear a noise. He sees Tails in the car. Sonic looked at the time it pass 5 hours.

"Want the hell it took you five hours to break up her?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what were you doing in there?"

Sonic picked up a smell.

"What that smell it smells like cum in here?"

"Yeah."

"Wait did you?

"Yeah we did it was a broke up sex."

"Alright at least it done."

they drove off. Sonic done't not know that Tails is still with Mai and did not break up with her.

 **Be Continued**

 **Chapter two is done Mai Shiranui from The King of Fighters series is the second girl to have a super time with fox here and luckily she became the girlfriend of The Smart Yellow Fox but there relationship is not going to last forever as the story continues. More girls are on the way. Next Morrigan Aensland from the Darkstalkers series is up next. Stand tuned on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Demonic Stripper

**Chapter 3- M** **orrigan Aensland**

 **Continued-**

We left off when they drove off from Mai's Apartment to go back to Tails house to hang out. Mai was in bed naked after enjoying a hot sex with her boyfriend Tails.

"My he sure know how to make a woman happy.'"

Mai phone started ringing. She put up and it was her boyfriend Andy.

"Hello Mai."

"Who is this?"

"It me Andy."

"Want do want?!

I want to be with you again!"

"No fucking way! i still with Tails and we are going to Married soon so fuck off!"

Mai hang up the phone on Andy.

Back with Sonic and Tails, They went back to Talis's house to hang out."

"So that is done did she started to cry?"

"Sonic let go please. it over.

"Ok Tails."

So Sonic and Tails went to the house too hang out and watch star wars movies.

 **Next Morning.**

Tails woke up in bed and he get a call from Iron man

"Hello?"

"Hey kid it Tony."

"Mr. Stark. How are you doing?

" I fine and Im going to have a party in my mansion in New York. Can you get you get something for Morrigan?

Morrigan?! Why she is so annoying

"Well i can't get spider-man to do it so you do it.

Ok fine so what should i get her?"

"Get her a nice dress and she loves caramel chocolate bites.

Okay fine i will do it

thanks kid oh the party starts at seven.

Meanwhile Mai was at mall trying to get new cothles. She sees Andy at the food court eating.

Oh shit i can't let me see me

Mai hide in the coners hiding from Andy.

Then they was a massage exploration coming from under ground. Mai was flying in the air and fell to the ground. It was a demon comming out from the ground . And started to attack.

"demons in here? I should out of here."

Then gunshots fired. Mai see A White haired Man with a red trench coat with two guns and a large sword on his back it was Dante the demon hunter and son of sparda.

"Who is that?"

Then a blue wind appeared and it was Sonic the hedgehog running toward the demons.

"Sonic?"

Sonic performed a Kamehameha one of the demons making it falling it to the ground. Dante used his sword to slashed the demons in half.

All the demons were dead until was one was behind Mai.

"Get off of me!"

Andy came in and save Mai and Killed the Demon.

"Andy?"

"Mai."

Mai started to hug Andy.

Thank you Andy."

Sonic looked at Mai

"Stupid."

"Want wrong Sonic?"

Mai Shiranui is such an idiot

"Oh Mai from king of fighters? She is fine but she is not my type." Dante said

"Yeah That Tails's Ex

Wow Tails got her wow good for him.

In Tails's House Tails is getting ready to go to the party. He was wearing a Tuxedo . He was calling Mai on phone. Mai was no picking up

Mai? she is not picking up i go to see if she okay.

tails went to mai's place and knocks on the door her room.

Hello Mai?

Tails head moaning comming inside.

What the hell is that ?'

Tails was lucky that the door is unlocked he heads inside and shock to see what he sees

' **WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!"**

Tails sees Mai naked having sex with her Ex boyfriend Andy. They stop went they see tails.

TAILS I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!

GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! Andy said

MAI WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HATE THIS FUCK AND NOW YOU WANT TO GET BACK WITH HIM!" Tails said

Yeah i really got her to really be back with me plus i know her more than you do." Andy said

Tails listen to me i could explain."w

made him fell to the ground. Andy got up.

"I can't fight you naked i got to put my clothes on."

'I don't give a fuck! You going to get it"

Tails punched Andy in the face and kicked him in the balls and did a side kick him that send flying to the living room.

"Fuck this guy is strong!"

Tails stepped on his manhood and balls that made Andy screamed

 **"FUCK!"**

"Say good night. asshole."

"Wait stop please!

Tails turns around and sees Mai

"what were thinking mai why would you do this to me.

Ok ok Andy made a very a promise to me that would take good care of me so i accept it

SO WHAT YOU DID TELL ME ABOUT THIS! I CALLED YOU TO GO A PARTY WITH ME BUT YOU DESIDED TO GO SLEEP WITH DUMDASS!"

Im sorry Tails i am sorry i should told you.

You know what were done here. Im out of here and never ever talk to me again. Enjoy being with him. I hope we never ever see each other again

Tails left the Mai home to go the party.

Tails pleases come back im very sorry."

Mai started to cry.

 **4 hours-**

Tails arrived in New York City at iron man's party. There were a lot of people there . There were the Avengers there. others superheros were there. Other girls were looking at tails as handsome figure. He enters the party and found Tony Stark as Iron man.

"Hey kid."

"Mr. Stark i got the stuff for Morrigan"

Yeah i should have to stop you.

"Why?"

Um Morrigan and i had a fight in the skies

like in Marvel vs Capcom 3

yeah like that um she in her room talking my Ex-girlfriend Pepper Potts.

Tails went up Morrigan 's room and opens the doors and see Pepper Potts and Morrigan Aensland drinking wine together. They sees tails.

Aren't you cutest." Morrigan said

"Oh hi tails . Potts said

"Hey oh Morrigan i got this for you."

Tails give Morrigan a dress and chocolate.

Why thank you cute boy.

Mr. Stark wanted to to give this.

"Oh him. God he is an asshole. He broke one of my wings when we were fighting in the air before the party and we broke up." Morrigian said

" Yeah i had a similar problem." Tails said

'What Happed?" Potts said.

"Do you guys know Mai Shiranui." Tails said

"Yeah i know her. She fought Chung il in death battle right?" Morrgian said

"She is my Ex."

'Whoa you got her awwwww cute." Morrigian said

"Yeah we broke up. she did something to me that pissed me off. She cheated on me with he Ex Andy.

"Wait Andy that guy is an asshole and he tough." Morrigain said

"Well i kick his little naked ass and a crushed his dick too."

"Yeah that what he gets from messing with you." Potts said

'Yeah i feel sad now. But i will find someone." Tails said

" I hope you do tails." Potts said.

"Oh guys do want to dance? I hear the music playing." Potts said

"Sure."

The Three exited out of the room and head downstairs. Potts joined iron man to dance.

"You broke up with Morrigan to be with me agian?" Potts said

"Yep because i think you are a cherry."

"Your'e such an ass." Potts teased

Potts and Iron Man danced to the music. With Tails is sitting on a chair drinking water. Until Morrigan appeared

"Hey Sugar you want to dance?"

Sure."

Morrigan takes Tails's hand to her and takes him to dance where the others are dancing and so the two begin to dance. Morrigan gets close to Tails turns herself around and facing her butt against Tails 's pelvic and begin to grind against him. This made Tails groaned a little.

"Wow her butt feels good."

"Are you guys having fun?"

The turned around and sees Potts drinking wine."

"Yeah. Are are." Tails said You know if you guys want to do it you can't in here. People are so noisy."

Oh don't you worry we are going to have a little fun together."Morrigan said

"Wait? What?" Tails said in Confused

Morrigan took tails his hand and exited out of the party.

"What are you doing?" Tails said

'You will see."

Morrigan gives Tails a kiss that made him feel a little dizzy.

"What...,.did you... do.."

Morrigan begin to laugh when Tails accidentally collapsed on the ground falling into the ground.

 **2 hours later**

Tails woke up groaning softly and rubbing his head figuring out what had happen to him from some time. Tails start to realize that he is not in the party no longer and looks around seeing himself naked. Also he is in a bedroom and sees candles lighted, the lights were dimmed and some Romantic music playing and he can even smell of the purple candles of.

"Where am I?" Tails wondered.

"My you are at my apartment handsome."

Tails turn to his left and sees a shadow figure leaning to the door frame. Tails glance over to the shadow figure the figure reviewed to be Morrigan Aensland

"Hello handsome I am glad that you're awake."Morrgian greeted.

"You Bitch! You put a spell on me and took me to your residence. Tails said.

"Yes but I am not going to kill you."

"Y-you're not?"

"Of course not. I brought you hear to have sex with me."

" Whoa Whoa Me having sex with an succubus?"

"Of course is there a problem with that."

Oh no just don't kill me or something

i just want to cheer you up since. You been heartbroken.'

fine i have sex with you.

"Mmm now you're speaking my language baby."

Morrigian walks sexily to join Tails in bed. She climbs on top of Tails and then begin kissing erotically to the moment as their kiss begin to get wild and tender. As they are kissing, they begun to caress their bodies with their hands getting in the zone of the sexual pleasure and the moment. They were now fully naked at this moment Morrigan then started hug Tails like a plush doll and kiss his cheek.

"Tails I want you right now" Morrigan confessed

" right now" Tails said

"Yes I'm so horny for you take me."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice then huh.

Morrigan start to kiss him on the lips. Tails turns himself to face Morrigan as they were kissing starting their making out session together. As they were kissing, Morrigan start to grab tails manhood and started sucking on it.

Morrigan twirl her tongue licking the tip of Tails's shaft causing Tails to shiver down his spine. Afterwards, Morrigan then suck it down in her mouth and begin to move her head back and forth sucking off shaft. Tails moan to this feeling Morrigain 's mouth pleasuring himself inside.

"Ah… It feels good don't stop don't stop" Tails moaned

Morrigan muffled and resume to suck Tails off some more even using her tongue by licking his shaft while sucking him off. Morrigan start to deepthroat Tails by letting his shaft going deep into her throat and let it sit there for a few second which had cause Tails to moan some more. Afterwards, Morrigan stopped for the brief moment then suck back down Tails 's shaft some more and pleasuring him.

"Ah yeah that's it Morrigan that's it keep going " Tails moaned

Morrigan stroke off Tails 's shaft a little bit and went back to blowjob him for the next 11 minutes. Tails's moans continue to increase in minor seconds Tails couldn't hold it much longer while trying his very best to hold it but no prevail and so he then finally begin to climax inside of Morrigan's mouth causing her by surprise. She pulls herself away as more cum start to burst a little and shot it onto her face. Morriagn licked her lips and smiled.

"That was fun, I hope you enjoyed it" Morrigan hoped licking the cum off her fingers.

"Yeah that made me feel better wow."

"Are you ready for business."

"Hell yeah

But first let me put some music.

 **The song started to play The Weeknd - Earned It (Fifty Shades Of Grey)**

Tails smirked and start to insert his shaft inside Morrigan's pussy. Once it fully reaches inside then Tails start to thrust himself in and out of Morrigian. Morrigan then begin to moan to this feeling Tails inside her.

"Uh… Right there Baby that's the spot. Fuck me faster" Morrigain moaned

Tails went on with this for several minutes and then switches positions as she is in a doggy position. Her legs were spread wide open for Tails and he is now pounding Morrigan hard and fast behind her while squeezing her rear and making them jiggle and bounce n every movement. Also the bed begin to shake and move from every movement coming from Tails on knowing how he thrusts inside Morrigan. Morrigan's love juice was dripping to the bed knowing she is getting wetter by every second and how much she's enjoying the sex with Tails. Her love juice inside made Tails'made roar like lion and groaned feeling it inside of him.

"Oh Oh yeah that wetness... It feel good" Tails groaned

"Oh so you like that huh little one come on fuck me some more."

Tails grab hold onto 'Morrigans hips thrusting himself in Morrigan. Morrigan start moaning feeling Tails 's shaft drenching and pleasuring her inside her pussy.

"Uh… He's very sensitive and gentle as he thrusts inside of me. He's far more different than I thought and right now… (Feelings the excitement driving inside her) I'm enjoying it so far" Morrigan thought

Morrigan's butt cheeks start jiggling and bouncing from Tails's movements while her body move in movement from his thrusts also. groan a bit feeling the excitement is increasing inside of him of how long he could keep up before climaxing. While thrusting, Morrigan s l breasts begin bouncing and moving from Tails s movements and Tails start to increase his pace and speed thrusting more faster for Morrigan

"Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh oooohhh oh oh oh oh oh yes harder… Deeper… Faster Tails faster" Morrigan moaned

Tails increase his speed a little bit for 'Morrigan to enjoy thrusting inside her with all his might. Tails had an idea in mind so he start to pull Morrigan 's arms and rapidly thrusting himself in Morrigan making her moan loud and some more.

"Ah… Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh oh oh Tails yes… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh right there… Give it to me" Morrigan moaned

Tails was giving it to her and Morrigan is sure enjoying every last bit of it so far to this moment. Tails focus his thrusts going in and out of Morrigan for her to enjoy so far. Several minutes had passed and Tails had Morrigan moan and sweating of excitement. Morrigan stopped Tails and wanting to switch positions so she then gets on top of Tails bouncing onto Tails and moving her hips hard since she enjoying the sensation and the moment.

Morrigan 's moans continue to increase from the amount of excitement and pleasure.

Their sex continuously went on for 5 hours straight. Morrigan wanted to go long and long as long she could with Tails and Tails is really enjoying the time with He had already begin sucking on Morrigan breasts some more for Morrigan to enjoy and moan to. Morrigan felt this and moans crazily and enjoying it with Tails to their sexual moment.

"Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh oh Tails … Oh Tails yes yes yes yes yes I'm getting close, I'm about to come loose baby. I'm getting close with you" Tails moaned

"Me too I'm getting close also. " Tails groaned

"Oh Tails… Oh Tails … *Moan* **OH TAILS!"**

Several minutes had passed on and when the sex continues on without any warning, Tails busted his cum out inside of Morrigan and soon finally reach their limit squirting their love juice together into one. Morrigan gasped and her eyes rolled backwards with her tongue sticking out to the sexual pleasure. Morrigan look down at Tails after sucking off her breasts some more and then Morrigan start to kiss Tails on the lips.

Wow that was amazing."

Yeah that was.

"Say i can be the girl of your dreams plus. I would make you some good loving to you." Morrigan said

"Um i would say no. I think i would need to take a break of having a girlfriend It nice a good time with you morrigan but i think i pass

"It okay baby thanks for the gift ever tough it was from that stupid rich boy and his toys but it fine."

"Alright Im heading home now." Tails said

"Ok Sweetie oh can we be friends?"

Sure I don't mind having a Demon as my friend. Here is my phone number.

Tails give Morrigan his phone number and she give him her.

"I will see you around." Tails said

Morrigan blew a kiss at Tails and he exited Morrigan home and went back to his house.

 **be Continued**

 **Chapter three is done Morrigan Aensland from the darkstalkers series to sleep with Tails here in this chapter. But next time Tails is going to have a threesome with two unknown ladies.** **more chapters will come so stay tuned .**


	4. Chapter 4- Two Females and One Fox

**Chapter 4 -Mikako Satsukitane and Akeno Himejima.**

 **Contined-**

Tails got home After a nice sex from the succubus, Morrigan Aensland the and turned the lights in his living room and watching TV. He is unaware there is someone behind.

Oh Tails."

Tails got scared and got up.

who is there

then he sees Sohara Mitsuki witch scared him.

"Sohara? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

I just want to stop by and say hi and really in a mood for some loving come on

She grab him by the hand and the two went up to the bedroom.

"Oh god."

 **Minutes later**

Clothes were scattered around the bedroom and we see Tails sitting on the bed laying on his back on his bed while Sohara is down on her knee sucking off Tails giving him a blowjob. She had sucking on Tails hard bopping her head back and forth in motion pleasing Tails. She makes things a little more interesting by stop sucking off Tails instead so she wrap Tails 's shaft with her sizable breasts moving them up and down pleasing Tails with them giving him a paizuri. Tails felt how soft Sohara's breasts are and smile to her.

OH God i think i'm going to Cum!

"Yes do baby release all that juice."

Tails started to cum on Sohara 's mouth and breasts. she started to lick it and drinking it.

"That great now time to for me to make me your bitch." Sohara said

Sohara smiled and climbs on top of Tails positioning herself on his lap so she inserts Tails 's throbbing and hardened shaft inside her womb and begins to bounce herself, moving her hips on his shaft feeling Tails rubbing inside her. Sohara form a lovely smile on her face as she start moaning feeling the sexual waves and vibrations inside her thus she moves her hips a little faster feeling tails going in a little deep inside her. Tails reach up to Sohara and gropes to her large breasts squeezing and rubbing them sensually. Sohara even moan of Tails's hands pleasing and groping to her breasts so she brought her hands on his hands wanting him to keep going to please her breasts and so he did while moving herself hips on her lover's lap.

There were some wet smacking noise due from Sohara 's hip movements as Tails continues to grope her breasts but he had his free left hand wrap around her hip watching in amusement as Sohara continue to bounce and moving her hips. Tails had then start making Sohara moving her hips faster so he wraps her waist with his hands moving Sohara up and down faster in motion and rhythm causing the bed to shake and move in motion and rhythm by Sohara's bounces and her hip movements, she kept moaning by this with her eyes half-close looking down at Tails lovingly. Her hands had rested on Tails 's legs leaning backwards a little having Tails moving her in motion faster and kept moaning in passion and delight.

"Oh Tails... ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh Tails.. Fuck Me! Fuck Me More." Sohara ordered.

Tails oblige to Sohara's request so he then start rapidly thrusting his shaft and his hips inside Sohara's vagina in full capacity with rapid speed making smacking noises onto Sohara . Sohara had rest her hands on Tails's chest as he pounds her and ravage her womb for thirty four minutes nonstop. Sohara moaned harder and breathing heavily in passion and lovingly during the rapid thrusts coming from Tails and as Tails deliver a few more powerful and rapid thrusts, Tails gritted his teeth as he had finally reach his limit and start to climax inside Sohara. Sohara gasped feeling Tails 's shaft bursting his semen inside her as she collapsed on the fox Tails grope to her butt while climaxing and start to pant.

Sohara smiled and kisses Tails on the lips.

"That was amazing Tails i really enjoy it once again."Sohara commented.

"Yeah. So did I. alright i'm tried goodnight.

"Oh i'm leaving i not going to sleep with you. i m going back to my house

Okay

It was really a nice time sine we first did it in my house.

 **Next morning-**

Tails wakes up from his bed feeling good After a nice sex from the. He ate breakfast and ready to go out to buy food. He gets a called from Shadow.

Hello Shadow

Tails i need you right now!'

"What why."

I'm at Mikako Satsukitane's home.

"Wait! What you can't go into Mikako Satsukitane's house that place is heavily restricted

I'm getting back the guns she stole from me and she stole some G.U.N and Avengers plans to how to make powerful weapons! Black Widow needs them."

"Why do you need my help?

"because their some technology i really don't know and i want your help. Oh shit got to go."

Shadow hanged up.

"God.!''

 **4 hours-**

Tails arrived in Mikako Satsukitane's house and sees guards at the front.

"Hi guys i'm here to see Mikako Satsukitane.

sorry you can't enter there a fight going on in there and we don't want you to get hurt.

but my friend is in there-

listen kid you don't understand you not allow go inside there so go away!"

They took out guns and pointed at Tails. Tails used his flying skills to knock out them out. He fly inside the home and see Shadow killing guards.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow performed a yellow energy ball at the guards. making an exposition. Shadow sees Tails

Tails right on time."

"Shadow you killed these people?

Yeah i did because they were going to kill me.

There he is.

more guards were coming in the left and guards coming from the right. there were to many guards comming in so shadow had in idea.

" FUCK THIS CHAOS...

'SHADOW DON"T YOU WILL BLOW UP THE WHOLE HOME!" "

 **'BLAST!"**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Then a massive red explosion cam blowing the house. destroying everything in it path. it stop and left a big impact on the was luck enough to survive shadow big attack.

"shadow Shadow!" Shit!"

I'm right here.

Tails sees Shadow coming from the left.

Shadow what the hell where you thinking?

I had to do it there where to many of them.

Then Shadow got hit yellow lighting

"OW!"

"Shadow are you okay!"

"Yeah i'm fine who did that!?"

they see a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. She has long wings on her back.

"You Bitch how dare you!"

No how dare you!"

They see a tall well endowed young woman. She has long purple hair with two ribbons tied to both of her side burns. She has squint dark-purple eyes and maintains a constant grin

"Now your going to pay what you did to my fucking home!" Mikako said

Mikako fires her gun at Shadow who was dogging the bullets and took Tails with him.

We are getting out of here tails!

Akeno summoned lighting out her hands Shadow gets hit by the blast and is crash on the ground.

Shit!

"Lighting Spear!" Akeno shouted.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted

The two energy beams collided

Akeno bashes Shadow to his stomach creating a shockwave of Lighting and bashes Shadow through the wall and suddenly causing the rock wall to shatter in pieces creating rubble during the clash.

"You Fuck!"

Shadow runs owards Akeno deviles punhes Akeno dodges them.

Akeno begin punching Shadow numerous times, delivering some powerful and intense blows to Shadow then engulfs her fist with Thunder and delivers a brutal punch straight to Shadow to his jaw sending him flying and breaking through the rubble using her Thunder Fist. Shadow is seen flying in the air. Tails is seeing all of this.

Wow the new girl is powerful!

as Akeno teleported to Shadow spin around and delivers an intense kick with Thunder engulfing around his foot using another new ability of her magic. She kicks Shadow into the ground. Shadow can feel the pain.

"AH FUCK! FUCK YOU!"

Ha HA HA! This is what you get for breaking in my friend's house"

Akeno Summoned lighting on shadow that cause him to scream

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT! TAILS RUN!"

Tails agree on Shadow and started running heading toward the exits. Mikako stops him.

Just where do you think your going huh?"

"Leave me alone Mikako I don't nothing to You!"

Tails went full speed and exited Mikako's home and head toward the store to where he was going to buy food. Tails then look at some products but he paused feeling some presence is next to him close so when Tails turn his head he Mikako

"Looking at something Cute Boy"

"AH! Stay away from me, you're crazy gun loving bitch!"

Im not going to hurt you i want to have some fun with you."

"No! go away!

" Why and oh Yes and I know what happen between you and Sohara You two had sex together and it was your first time"

"AH! What the hell!? You knew about that!"

"Yes I have and you're looking so good Little Cutie."

"Stay the heck away from me you crazy Prevent"

"Come on handsome, let's have some fun!"

Tails took off dashing away from the Mikako licking her lips.

"Mmm you can run but you can't hide from me handsome, I will find you"

Tails left the store running away from Mikako still popping out of nowhere and scarring Tails. Tails heads to a bathroom in the dark breathing heavily hopping Mikako wouldn't find him.

Tails felt some out of nowhere feeling his crotch when he turn on the light he sees Mikako smiling at Tails rubbing his crotch licking her lips.

"Kiss me Baby."

Tails shot his eyes wide open as took off running once again Tails head to the nearby park up ahead and soon hides in the bushes. Tails remained silent for the moment not to make any sound of noise to attract to his Mikako location. Tails wait patiently in silence if Mikako is going to pass by or stop searching for him that until Tails sees Mikako looking for Tails in the park looking around for him.

"Come out come out wherever you are , you can't hide forever from me you know. My affection will track you down and find you into my arms baby" Mikako said looking around

With that Mikako left and Tails sighed silently in relief. He felt something wrapped around him when he turn his head seeing Mikako hugging him lovingly.

"You thought I would never find you in the bushes baby" Mikako cooed

 **"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

Tails turned all white in fear and took off running away from Mikako. Tails ran for his life getting away from Mikako everything he could to stay away from her. He heads to the krispy kreme. and walks to the counter and took a seat on a stool.

" One Frozen Caramel Latte" Tails ordered

The bartender nodded and serves Tails a One Frozen Caramel Latte .Paid his drink and took a seat of his drink he had ordered. Tails had an idea in mind with a smile on his face. He soon felt presence next to him turning his head to see Mikako licking her lips lustfully smiling at Tails

"Hey handsome, thought I find you here" Mikako purred

Tails thew the Drink at her and run away

"HA! HA! you think throwing that drink at me would make me stop chasing you!"

Tails continue to run, he accidently bump into someone. Tails shook his head seeing Mikako posing sexily at Tails smooching him a kiss from her lips puckering her lips. She then grabs Tail and pulls him to a hug having Tails buried his face onto her breasts.

"There you are my love. You thought you got rid of me so easily, I took a soul pill which lead you directly to me sweetie. You're all mine Mikako explained

"Mmmmmph mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph" Tails muffled

"I can't stop hugging you, you're so cute!"

Tails tried to struggle free from but she was too strong for Tails. The more Tails struggle free the more he get weaker by the minute. Tails then pass out after being suffocated onto Mikako's breasts.

"Aw…he passed out I guess I got carried away hugging him so tightly. Either way I got something plan for the two of us so far" Mikako stated to herself.

 **2 hours later.**

Tails woke up in a nice bathroom and a hot bath.

"Ah Shit my head what happen."

"Well Well so your finally awake huh."

Tails seed Mikako in the hot tub with Tails.

"Oh shit how did i get in here!"

"You pass out So i brought you here

Im out

Tails exited out of the bathroom and enters into a purple bedroom.

Where im i?

You're in the The Occult Research Club.

Tails turned around and see Akeno who on a bed with a seducely smile.

What your here too! What did you do with Shadow!"

"Do worry he is fine."

"what do what with me?

This

Mikako wrap her hand around Tails neck pulling him into a kiss on the lips. Her other hand start rubbing his crotch gently while giving in the kiss. Tails got caught by surprise and suddenly Mikako push Tails against to the bed and Mikako climbs on top of Tails and just when she was about to grab Tails's Manhood.

"That's looks like fun Mikako!"

" _C_ an't you see I'm about to have some fun here with Tails." Mikako informed

"I know and I want some picne of the fun too. Since we all want Tails why don't we share him Mikako Akeno suggested

"You know you just read my mind"

"Oh great you ladies want me?" Tails asked

"Yeah we're about to have a threesome sex"

Akemo came close to the bed laying next to Tails on the left and Mikako laid with Tails on the right with their hands rubbing onto Tails's chest.

"You can handle the both of us can you handsome" Mikako asked

"Yeah can you little cute yellow fox?" Akeno added

"Well damn I got kidnapped by two beautiful and gorgeous woman now wanting to have a threesome with me. You know what, yeah I can handle the both of you and if girls can handle me Tails responded

"Oh I'm pretty sure we can handle you just find handsome"

Mikako and Akeno eyed on Tail looking into his blue eyes seductively with lust and excitement having Tails to be a nervous for the way the two girls look at Tails causing them to smile at him.

"Can you handle the two of us handsome?" Mikako purred

"I… Uh…...Well" Tails stuttered

"Can you baby, we won't bite and I'll go aggressive on you since you're cute and handsome" Akeno questioned licking her lips

"I think I can handle the two of you ladies if you two can handle me"

"Gladly handsome"

And so on forward Mikako and Akeno wrap their own leg around Tals 's leg in each side then start smothering Tails with kiss on his face and neck with Tails wrapping his hands around their hips letting the two girls have their fun with TAils in bed. After spending three minutes smothering Tails with kisses they soon begin to rub their hands , and they pull out Sonic's shaft which it was already erected to its full size. They lick their lips looking at each other seductively and back to Tails.

"Hope you're ready for this Tails because we're going to Make you go super form and make go crazy Mikako purred

Show me then!"

With that, Mikako and Akeno start to give Tails a massive blowjob licking and sucking on Tails's balls having him shiver down his spine. Mikako went on sucking Tails's erected shaft while suck on Tails's balls having Tails shaking and moaning in every second.

 **"OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! IT FEELS IT A FUCKING MASSAGE!"** Tails moaned

Mikano and Akeno did not waste any time to hesitate so they went all in sucking off Tails hard with pure lust. Tails was now lost of his world couldn't take much more of this as the two beautiful girls went on sucking Tails off for about 13 minutes nonstop. They switch now Akeno was sucking on Tails's shaft hard and fast with full aggression having Tails moan hard and deep for a few more minutes as this went on.

"Ah… Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah oh man I can't hold it much longer, I'm going to climax anytime now" Tails moaned

"Go ahead and cum littleboy, cum whenever you want. Spread that hot load onto our faces handsome" Akeno cooed

The two ladies continue pleasuring Tails some more and suddenly Tails groaned begin climaxing spreading his cum onto Mikako and Akeno's faces. They licked their lips enjoying the cum and looking directly at Tails who begin to relax a bit causing the girls to smile.

"Tails hope you're ready for the main event we're going to have together" Akeno purred licking her lips

"Oh yeah definitely" Tails responded with a grin

The ladies smiled with Tails, they get off of Tails and off the bed to give Tails some room. The ladies then strip off their clothes slowly giving Tails a striptease. Now inside the room they were now fully naked and now their mood is yet to begin. Tails had large nosebleed at That made the girls Giggle at him'

"You like what you are seeing huh?"

"Yeah i do."

"Yeah so be warred we are going make you our little bitch." Akeno said

"Oh Really bring it on!"

 _A_ keno pushes Tails on his back and gets on top of him lustfully looking down at him. Tails had his head onto the pillows watching Akeno insert Tails's shaft inside her and begin to bounce herself moaning also her breasts begin to jiggle and move from her movements.

"Oh yes it's so big, right there baby that's it"Mikako moaned

While Akeno is being pleased riding on Tails, Mikako took the chance to kiss Tails on the lips and gets on top of him and looking down at Tails

"I want you to eat my pussy Tails, lick me real good" Mikako demanded

"Yes ma'am"

Tails went on to lick Mikako s pussy having her moaning in sexual waves going through in her body. She smiled while start to moan in excitement. Yoruicho soon enjoy the excitement moaning into excitement loving every bit of it.

"Yes right there give it to me just like that Tails oh yes"Akeno moaned

Akeno moan hard as she bounce and moving her hips onto him hard and fast moaning, squealing and groaning in excitement from every moving. Tails's shaft drench and move in deep inside of Akeno gotten her in a wild zone moaning crazily with ecstasy.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes… Uh… Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh oh oh my goooooooooooooooooooooodneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss fuck me Tails just like that yes" Akeno goaded

"Yeah uh huh eat my pussy just like that Tails oh you're going to make me burst soon" Mikako moaned

The two ladies went one moaning in and out of excitement and ecstasy when time passes by along with their sexual moment. Minutes pass by for them and all of sudden Mikako and Akeno reach their climax squirting their love juice climaxing with the sexual moment. They got off of Tails and snuggle up with Tails.

Tails that was amazing" Mikako complimented

"It sure was ladies but we're not done yet" Tails confessed

"What really" Akeno inquired

Yeah watch This.

They see Tails go into Super Form witch shock them and seeing his manhood growing bigger.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Of course ladies, we got all day and night if you all can last"

"Oh I'm so in what about you Mikako "

"Definitely"

"Then let the games… begin!" Tails exclaimed

And so this point on they continue on with their sexual moment as time went by and don't care what time it is they were so caught up in their threesome sex.

 **First:** Tails got behind of Mikiko when she got into a doggy position and Tails thrusts himself in and out of Mikako having her moan some more. Akeno laid on her back in front of Mikako watch her licking her pussy moaning.

"Oh yes right there Taiis harder." Akeno moaned squeezing her breasts

 **Second** : Mikako held her legs to her shoulder flexibility as Tails thrusts himself in Mikako slowly. Akeno fingers her pussy and kisses Tails on the lips but it was aggressive also gentle a little knowing she's having a good time with them.

 **Third** : Tails hold onto Akeno 's thighs, he roughly thrusts inside her pussy making Akeno go crazy over this having her smile in ecstasy loving the sensation driving inside her. Yoruichi makes out with Tails while Tails thrusts himself inside of Akeno.

"Yes yes yes yes fuck me harder Tails, fuck me" Akeno moaned

 **Fourth** : Mikako and Akeno went back sucking off Tails lustfully with lust once again caught in the moment enjoying the time they spend with the blue blur hero. Tails then start moaning watching sucking him off pleasing him while he relax and closes his eyes.

 **Fifth:** Tails thrust in and out of Mikako in a missionary position hard and moan so hard feeling how deep Tails's shaft went inside her. Tails fingers her pussy watching how Tails thrusting inside of Mikako

 **Sixth:** Tails laid on his back of on the bed getting pleasured by Akeno using her large breasts titjob Tails with pure lust. She even had move her breasts back and forth up and down in rhythm fast in rapid speed squeezing her breasts tight grinding onto Tails's shaft causing Tails to moan more loving the pleasure and excitement.

 _ **Seventh:** _ Tails got on top of Akeno thrusting hard and deep in a missionary position. Akeno pulled Tails into a kiss on the lips passionately to their heated sexual moment.

 **Eighth** : Tails again thrusts behind Mikako hard and deep going balls deep inside but this time in a Bulldog position going all in for Mikako

 **Ninth:** Mikako had Tails lay on his back as she sucks on him hard and fast giving herself and going all in to the lust.

 **Tenth** :Tails had Akeno lay on her back as she was on top of Akeno thrusting himself between her breasts going all in.

"Yeah fuck my titties Sonic, give me all of that hot cum sugar" Akeno moaned

 **Eleventh** : Akeno had her legs to her shoulders and Tails was now thrusting in and out of Akeno hard and deep.

 **Twelve** : Tails lay on his back with Mikako on top of Tails giving Tails a buttjob by hotdogging his shaft with her rear moving her rear back and forth in rhythm.

"You like my ass grinding on you huh sugar" Mikako purred

 **Thirteenth** : Tails sat on the bed with Akeno on top of him as Tails holding her legs when he thrusting rapidly in and out of Akeno having her moan more with full ecstasy.

Tails and Two Girls continuously have sex all day and night as it was now five days in the row. There was a large mess of cum on the room and onto the floor nonstop.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh ah ah ah ah oh yes it's so good. Yes give me all of that pleasure sweetie, fuck me more" Mikako moaned

Tails could not take much more of this and wanting to stop.

"Guys please, let's stop. We had sex five days in a row and I'm completely done. Let's just stop" Tails begged

"Hell no, we're going to keep going as much as I like whether you like it or not. I'm going to fuck you and make you cum until you're out of it" Mikako countered

This was it for Tails and so he then pushes Mikako a side getting her off of him. Tails gets himself up from the bed and getting his pants, boxers and shoes preparing to make his exit but feels something that is blocking th door in a little hole he sees Mikako's guards blocking the exited with guns

"Oh no you're not going anywhere baby. we are surprised you can last this long and right now you're all mine and we going to keep fucking you and making love to you until we satisfied" Mikako evilly stated

"*Gulp* Oh shit," Tails thought

Akeno got on bouncing on top of Tails once again.

 _YES! YES! OH TAILS THAT'S THE SPOT! FUCK ME! GIVE IT TO ME!" Akeno screamed._

Tails wanted to Climax for the last time.

 ** _OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT I GOING TO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

 _Tails_ squirt out giant load of cum To Them and the most of the room. They were corvred in Tails's cum and they started to licking it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! That was very very very delicious!" Akeno said

"Yeah it is. tails are okay.

They sees Tails knock out on the floor.

We should take him to the shower then make him relaxed

agree.

 **35 minutes later**

Tails woke up in the bath with Akeno and Mikako smiling at him.

"How did i passed out again?"

"You ring out a huge juice of your milk on us and boy it was fun."

"Yeah i really need to get washed up before i go.

"Oh yeah here is the soap."

Akeno gave the Tails the soap and tails started washing him himself.

The two girls started to wash up too. Tails was about to step in the shower until he was stop by the girls.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah i go to go. I have life soon my going to be in Super smash bros X League of legends Tournament.

"Oh cool so um do want to stay with us for a little

'Like what?"

"Fun."

"Please we did it for five days and really tried."

Please come back with please?

"Ok Fine."

Tails got back in the shower and have sex in the shower with the girls. There was moaning coming from the room.

 **Be** **Continued**

 **Chapter Four is done everyone! Tails had sex with Mikako Satsukitane Heaven's Lost Property and Akeno Himejima from High School DxD** **of a Threesome I'm taking a break from this story to work on my other stories. So it going to be a while. So stay tuned on the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5- Two Foxes

**Chapter 5 - Ahri**

Tails woke up in a bed in his house After sex with the two girls that he was back in his house

"Ugh No more of that they were to crazy in the shower."

Tails looked at the time and he was late for his Match.

"Oh no im late!

. He ate breakfast and went his car. He drove to Empire City to go to the tournament

Tails picked up the phone it was Shadow.

"Hey Shadow."

"Are you okay? What happened."

"It a long story but i did not or get hurt by them.

"Good i got the plans that Mikakostole from the avengers and seem that i only have to do was say sorry.

"Yeah you blow up her home."

"She was bitch by the way i hear you are entting the fight who is going to be your opponent.

"I don't know i going to fine out."

Tails got to the tournament and saw many fighters licoding from super smash bros like Link and Samaus Sonic's Girlfriend.

Well it to wait for my match.

 **Five hours later**

After waiting for a long time Tails finally gets his turn.

Now the next match is Foxes with Special power : Tails the Fox vs Ahri the Nine Tailed Fox " Announcer announced

"Well here goes nothing I guess" Tails said to himself making his entrance

Tails step aside and waited for his opponent

The two got to their stances and started to duel.

Ahri summoned a big ball of blue fire and hit toward it and punches Ahri in the face.

Ahri performed a sick kick to Tails that send him flying in the air and landed on ground.

Ok then can you dough this!"

Tails perform a Super Assault Combo on Ahri she blocks it and blows a kiss at tails that knocks him out."

"Oh no not this again!"

Ahri started to laugh.

"Haaaa! i Think i'm going to win."

Tails got in his super form that Ended the charmed the effect on him

No i can't be!"

SUPER MASENKO!"

Tails place both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions and fires a beam of yellow energy toward Ahri.

Ahri got hit with the Beam and crashed into the wall.

"Alright we have winner and the winner is Tails!

Everyone cheered as Tails waved at everyonet

"Thanks you guys!"

 **Few minutes later.**

Tails was in his room sleeping then. Then he hears breathing on him. He sees his opponent Ahri smiling at him."

"OH SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Calm down sweetie i not here to get revenge i here too have some fun."

"What do you mean?"

"Come to my place and you see."

Ahri telported out of Tails's room.

'What is this about?

Tails enters Ahri's Room and was shock to see herself posing a sexy pose for Tails.

" Hey Baby." Ahri admitted

"Wait what're you…" Tails responded but got cut of by Ahiri with her finger on his lips

"Shh… Just enjoy this moment that we're going to have between us"

Ahri soon pressing her body against Tails but Tails back away for a bit until he was tripped and collapsed on the bed with Ahiri on top of Tails Ahiri whispers down to Tails's ear.

"It okay baby i like you. Your a fox like me with Two tails and i'm the nine.

Wait you are here to have sex with me?"

"Yes Baby and i really want you so bad.

"Wait i don't ever know you."

"Please Baby i won't bite.'

"Fine i will have sex with you."

The lets gets started."

Tails press his lips against Ahri's lips causing her to be surprise. Ahri soon closes her eyes and gives herself in to the kiss. Ahri had then respond and returns the kiss and wraps her arms around Tails as their kiss begin to get very tender, soft, gentle, smooth and passionate. During the kiss,Tails slide down his hands onto Ahiri's back and reaches to her butt and Tails begin squeezing them thus Ahri start jumping up after felting Tails's hands groping on her rear. Tails chuckle and continues on kissing with her little Fox mate.

Tails gets on top of Ahri and start to do whatever he want with Ahri. Tails took of her top that showed her breasts Tails start off to kiss Ahri by the neck and while getting the mood going on Tails even start to fondle with Ahri's firm and soft breasts catching Ahri off guard.

"Oh Tails you are so soft …..." Ahri moaned

Tails started sucking on them like Feeding him like a baby. Ahri moans at this.

Yeah keep on sucking on them like i'm your mother yes Tails do it.

Ahri covered up Tails by using her giant nice Tails. Tails stopped Sucking on her breasts

"Are you okay?

"Um Yeah wow you have really have long tails.

"I do now i make you have hella of a life time.

Ahri Teleport Tails to a Beautiful pink garden that made Tails Shocked.

"Where the Hell are we."

We are in my sanctuary in my Pink Garden no one will ever find us find here. I thought we going caught in the torrment so i decided to take out moment somewhat else.

Good idea.

No where are we.

Ahirl smiles Tails begin to undress Ahirl's panties by pulling them down to her ankles and takes them off and throws them to the side against the ground. Ahirl was naked. Tails made a fox howl.

"Wow! You are the beautiful Fox i have ever seen."

Ahri started to Blush.

"You want me?" Tails teased

"Yes" Ahiri answered

"Yes what exactly?"

"I want you Tails "

"Oh really."

'YES! TAKE ME AS YOUR MATE!"

"Oh then.

Tails spread Ahiri 's legs wide and begin inserting his shaft inside Ahiri 's vagina and start to thrust himself inside to give some pressure. Tails can feel the tightness inside of Ahri and Ahri smiled and moan in the excitement.

"Yes...Yes Harder, give it to me Tails" Ahri moaned

Tails increase his pace and speed a little earning some moans from Ahri Ahri want everything that Tails got so Tails oblige to give it to her and letting her enjoy herself. Tails then goes in every inch inside of Tails and Tails somehow enjoyed it and had a goofy smile on her face rolling her eyes backwards in excitement and passion as her body was moving back and forth in motion from Ahiri's pumps.

"Yes oh Tails yes that's it. Don't stop, give it to me. Mmm just like that baby" Ahiri moaned

Tails began to groan while thrusting inside of Ahri. Ahri wrap her legs around Tails and wraps her arms around Tails and pulls him close biting her lip in passion from Tails's pumps.

"Come on. Come on oh yes come on, fuck me. This feels so good" Ahri moaned

Tails increase his pace and speed thrusting himself faster and deeper inside Ahri's vagina. Ahri then unwraps her arms and legs off of Tails as she begin breathing heavily and moaning erotically into the moment full of passion and excitement.

Tails turns Ahri over to her stomach, she begin spreading her legs out wide in a doggy position. Tails squeeze her butt with his hands and reinserts his shaft inside of Tails pumping away and thrusting faster inside Ahri. Ahri rolled her eyes feeling Tails's shaft going in deep inside her womb.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes YES! give it to me Tails Give it to me oh yeah give it to me Tails Harder... DEEPER!" Ahri moaned

Tails thrusts himself hard as when his shaft when deep, he begin thrusting in and out still groping and squeezing Ahri's butt as Tails continuously to pump and thrusting Ahri's vagina for the next 7 hours nonstop. Ahri and Tails were sweating of the body heat from the amount of excitement and passion during their sex. Ahri had a goofy satisfied smile on her face enjoying the sex and the moment she is spending with Her Mate.

"Give it to me. Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh god YES! Pound me, pound my brains out Tails . Oh yes almost there just like that" Ahri moaned

The Flowers started to blown as the wind was blowing on them was shaking and moving in motion as it was coming from Ahri's thrusts and pumps. Ahri's body even moving in motion from Tails's pumps and thrusts. As Tails continue to thrust and pump more inside Ahri's vagina then suddenly, Tails almost reach his climax so he begin to pull out his shaft out of Ahri's vagina and start to ejaculate himself spreading the amount of his seed onto her butt and her back sending a huge load for Ahri Ahiri softly moan and look over her shoulder eyeing on Tails just finish climaxing and ejaculate himself on Tails

"Mmm that was so incredible. You sure know how to make a girl happy handsome" Ahiri commented

"It sure was. I have my ways" Tails responded rubbing the back of his head

"*Chuckle* It sure has been so long since I had sex"

Are you really for a round?"

"Always."

First: Tails had Ahri upside down as he thrusting deep inside of Ahri looking down as Ahri moan with her eyes close.

Second: Tails thrusting in and out of Ahri as he carrying Ahri groping onto her butt in a Stand and Carry position. Ahri even kissed Tails on the lips some more during the moment.

Third: Ahri laid on her back on the bed with Tails stood on his feet to the ground grab hold onto Ahri's hips and thrusting faster in and out rapidly causing Ahiri to moan some more in excitement.

Fourth: Tails thrusts deep and rough behind Ahri in a bulldog position as Ahri look over her shoulder watching thrusting hard and deep inside of her.

Fifth: Ahri finally takes control as she got on top of Ahri and start to ride on top of Tails moaning erotic from every movement. Her hands rested on Tails's s chest as she moving her body and hips onto Tails's lap erotically moaning and breathing heavily in the moment.

Sixth: Tails once again thrusting behind Ahri in a doggy position. Ahiri rest her elbows on the bed having her legs spread wide open as Tails grope and squeezing Ahri s butt while thrusting rapidly in and out of Ahri going in every inch inside Ahiri . her eyes close and moaning so erotic due to the amount of excitement and ecstasy flowing inside her entire body.

Seventh: Tails takes control once more getting on top of Tails in a reverse cowgirl position. She fondle with her breasts while riding onto Tails moving her hips on Tails's lap bouncing herself in motion and rhythm. Tails turn things up a notch when he grab hold to Ahiri's waist and start rapidly thrusting himself hard and fast inside of Ahri's waist Ahiri rolled her eyes backwards as she rested her hands on Tails's chest breathing heavily in excitement.

"OH GOD OH YES TAILS I GOING TO TURN!"

Ahri started to turn into her fire form and the garden started to burn.

"GOD FUCK! I TURING INTO A SUPER!"

Tails turned in super mode and started performing extreme powerful on Ahri that made he Screaming so hard that She Wrapped Tails with her Tails and started holding him like a push doll. The wetness that was dripping out of Ahri's pussy made Tails groan and moans so hard that he went faster.

"AH AH AH FUCK! THIS PUSSY MY GOD IT FEEL SO GOOD!" Tails said

"OH YES BABY! BABY YES RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE YES!"

They both made Animal and fox growls and roars and mating sounds to each. The Sex was so intense that The flowers were burning by Ahri's fire.

Tails spend 9 minutes thrusting inside of Ahri in rapid speed and then suddenly Tails begin to stop and then begin to place his shaft between Ahiri 's large breasts and begin thrusting himself between them. Ahri suddenly enjoy getting her tits rub so she then squeezes her breasts and start to squeeze Tails's shaft with her breasts and watching him thrusting himself in and out between her breasts.

"Come on baby, thrust your shaft between my breasts just like that. You like them don't you" Ahri cooed

Tails had then begin to groan during thrusting in between Ahri's breasts. Tails could feel the pleasure and excitement coming inside of him from the amount of time during his thrusts as Ahri pleasuring Tails giving him a boobjob. Tails thrust himself some more for a few minutes then begin to stop for the brief moment. Afterwards, Tails then lay on his back stroking his shaft slowly and sensually.

"Tails what are doing, why did you stop?" Ahri asked looking over to Tails

"Because it's your turn to take control so get your fine Foxy ass right here and ride me" Tails commanded

Ahri nodded and smile sitting up and start climbing on top of Tails in a reverse cowgirl and reinsert Tails 's shaft inside her vagina and Ahri then begin moving herself down and up back and forth in motion and rhythm onto Ahri's lap. Tails had his hands wrapping around Ahiri's hips as Ahiri takes control and moving herself enjoying the sex she is having with Tails her Mate.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes oh Tails yes. Uh… *Moan* uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh give it to me. More more more oh Tails yes more give me more" Ahiri moaned

Tails reaches up and start grabbing and squeezing Ahri's breasts and rubbing them sensually and erotically and Ahiri moans begin to get erotic. Afterwards squeezing Ahiri's breasts for a moment, he wrap his hands around Ahiri s hips and begun thrusting rapidly in and out of Ahiri in rapid speed making some sex noises and also Ahiri rolled her eyes backwards and having them half-close moaning and even breathing heavily in excitement from Tails's powerful and rapid thrusts.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh Tails… Oh Tails yes give it to me. Fuck me. Yes fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me oh yes YES!" Ahiri moaned

"Yes oh Tails yes. I'm cumming uh huh uh huh I'm cumming. You're going to make me… *Moan* CCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM" Ahiri screamed

The two were sweating of the body heat and the moment continue on going and Tails knew he was about to climax and so was Ahiri. Tails continue on thrusting inside Ahiri some more as Ahiri moaning erotically and pretty hard breathing heavily into the sexual pleasure. Tails hit Ahiri right in the g-spot.

"Tails… Tails I'm gonna cum" Ahiri moaned

"Me too Ahiri. I'm getting close too" Tails groaned

"Cum with me Tails cum inside me."

"I'M CUMMING!" They both Screamed

They begin climaxing together and reaching their love liquids begin mixing together into one Tails finally ejaculates himself spreading a large load of his seed onto Ahiri's face and on her deliver one more powerful thrust inside of Ahiri and collapsed against the ground and passes out asleep same goes to Ahiri. The fire started to go away as they sleep."

Tails woke up in his bed realizing that he is back in his house.

"Whoa I back in my house already damn I have really have crazy connectors with women."

"Hey Sweetie."

Tails see Ahiri in bed with him.

"Whoa how did i get back to my house?'

"I telported you here since my Garden was all burned up by our love.

"Whoa sorry about that i did mean-

"It Ok baby it was hot. You fuck me really bad."

"Yeah i did but i enjoyed it."

*Giggle* Do you think we can do this again sometime?"

"Why of course, I'm cool with that " Tails said

"Hey want to get some breakfast"

"I accept then we can do some loving again "

Your on.

 **Be Continued-**

 **Chapter 5 is finish and complete. Ahri from League Of Legends is here to have a fox Romance with Tails here. Next up** **Cindy Aurum** **from Final Fantasy 15 is up next Stay turned.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Wet Mechanic

**Chapter 6- Cindy A** **urum**

Today was August 8th Tails's 15th birthday. Sonic went to Tails house to wish Happy Birthday to him and a got him a cake from him. Sonic enters the House and see Tails crying on the Sofa. Sonic was concerned and went over there to check on Tails.

"Hey Tails what is the matter?" Sonic asked

"Over 2 years, I can't figure out Albert Einstein's MC Square 43542346756658855558779999999999999999999999999999999999999999. Tails said in a fast way

"Whoa Whoa take it easy I don't understand what you are saying I'm no Genius like you," Sonic said

"Sorry Sonic I am just trying to fix my plane which is not working I to fly over to New Mexico to study a monster called Diablos for a monster project

Diablos you mean El Diablo?

No Sonic Diablos are large, bipedal wyverns That Dig under the ground With it just a monster with a Triceratops Head and with a dragon body."Tails said

"Oh, Ok Tails how about we take my car.

'Are you sure?"

"Yeah, It takes us to New Mexico within a second."

"Ok Sonic I believe you let go oh before that we need some else's help.

Sonic and Tails went over to see Shadow from his home. They knock on the door and see Shadow oping the door drinking some Tennessee whiskey

"Oh hey Sonic and Tails how are you doing?"

Shadow are you okay? After the incident?

"Yeah, I'm okay. Those two Bitches were gone when I woke up and the house was destroyed I got out as soon as possible

Shadow we need your help to talk to you we need your help to kill a monster called Diablos.

"Diablos?"

I will explain later just get in."

Ok.

Shadow got inside the car and head off the New Mexico.

They got to New Mexico and heads to the hottest desert spot there. Shadow got his guns and the three head off. While in the desert Tails pick a signal of something coming out of the sand. Shadow read his weapons.

"Damna here it comes!"

"DO KILL IT SHADOW WE JUST-"

Then something burst out of the sands it was a large Diablos and it was very territorial to any hostiles."

Sonic went full speed and jumped into the air and wind kicked it face and broked one of its horns. Shadow fired a rocket launcher at his face and make it falls to the ground. Tails checked the monster's breathing area to make sure it Dead or Alive lucky it alive.

"It still alive thank god. Dr. Wu would be proud." Tails said

"Got want you needed right?"

Yep let go.'

Shadow used a heavy cage to storge the monster inside the cage. Shadow used his phone to call in a helicopter to pick up the cage.

"Where do you want to be sent."

"This is going to Malibu, California."

The Helicopter started to take the cage to California. Tails and the others got Sonic's car. Then the something was shaking the sand and they looked behind back and see a giant sandstorm coming there way.

"Shit! a sandstorm drive Sonic!"

Sonic went full speed with his car. The Sandstorm was kicking in. Sonic Was trying to fast as he can but they went caught in the Sandstorm. The Car was flying in the air. it was so dark They could not see anything all they did was screaming.

5 hours later-

Tails woke up a gas station and repair shop in a bed in the repair shop. he started to wonder where is.'

"Where am I?"

"Where Sonic and Shadow?"

"There alright Young one."

Tails see an elderly man with silver hair and hazel eyes. He wears a red leather jacket, a blue shirt, black gloves, jeans, and a red baseball cap. He sat on a chair close to Tails.

"Um, who are you?"

My name is Cid Sophiar, The owner of the hammerhead gas station.

"Hammerhead? never heard of it."

It alright. We provide powerful gas and well good food.

"Really because I'm staving.

"Sure there is a Pit Stop Diner it on the left."

Thanks, We were crashed by a Sandstorm while we were studying an animal in the desert I thought we all going to die. We are still alive.

We saw you guys in some broken blue car unconscious then we pick you guys and bought you guys to the gas station to our beds to rest. Your friends got up before you and there are having a nice dinner. The Sandstrom was stopped by Superman when was flying in the air but it was weird that he did not see you guys in the car.

"It alright it over now. Well, I going to see my friends now see you later."

"Alright then, if you need anything please find me," Cid said

Tails got up out of bed and heads outside. It was a sunny day in the desert. Tails was in the Eos region of The Desert. Tails see Sonic and Shadow eating their food on a silver table. The two looked at Tails.

"Tails you're awake," Sonic said

"Yeah, We lucky enough to survive that Storm. Are you guys okay?"

"We are fine."

"Good thank god."

Tails' phone started to ring and it was Dr. Wu.

"Dr. Wu?"

"Hello Tails I got the monster that you captured and you did excellent job kiddo. Right now I collected blood from the animal and trying to make our Triceratops more healthy since they are closely related.

That good Dr. Wu Right now I'm still in New Mexico looking a new place.

"That fine, Alright Tails I need to go oh, by the way, happy birthday.

Thanks bye."

Tails hang up the phone.

"So what happened?"

"Dr. Wu said it was a success. The monster is in good condition."

"Good We did well."

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat." Tails said

Tails walked to the food court and see a man in the kitchen

Hello sir

Hi, how are you It's an honor to have you here in my restaurant My name is Takka, I run the restaurant in this Station."

"Pleasure to meet you My name is Tails. I'm hungry so mind if I get some food in my stomach."

"Hmm…"

Tails look at the menu showing the food. Tails have wondered what he could have. He loved a Golden Crispy Chicken Sandwich with BQQ sauce.

"Um, I will have a Golden Crispy Chicken Sandwich with BQQ sauce." Tails asked

"One Golden Crispy Chicken Sandwich with BQQ sauce coming up.

Takka went like a train and made the sandwich fast. The food was ready and pass to Tails. Tails got a bite of the food and he loved it.

"Wow, this is good thank you so much."

"You're Welcome."

Tails went over to Sonic and Shadow and started to eat his food.

"So Sonic where is your car?" Tails said

Oh, it over then with that woman cleaning it.

Tails looked to his right and a slender woman with short, curly blond hair and olive green eyes. She wears a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMER HEAD" and "FULL-SERVICE STATION" and black goggles which she hangs around her neck when not using them. She wears a cropped yellow jacket that reveals her stomach zipped a few inches under her breasts and an orange bikini top with deep décolletage. She wears jeans shorts with a brown belt loosely hanging around her hips, thigh-high black stockings, white high boots on heels, and brown gloves. She was cleaning Sonic's car and was wet as a dog. Tails was having a little boner inside of him. Tails was in awe checking the woman out but Sonic snap his thoughts.

"Sonic are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine who is the girl?"

"I don't know but she looks pretty."

"All Done."

The woman came over to Tails and the others to warn that the car is fix and clean.

"All done Don't mess it up this time it cost you more."

The Woman stared at Tails and Tails was nervous and wondering why she was staring at him.

"I haven't seen you before? Are you new to this place."

"Yeah, I am. My name is Tails and these are my friends Sonic ad Shadow."

"Yes, I know who these two have I met them earlier. The name's Cindy, Cindy Aurum. I'm the head mechanic for Hammerhead and I work with my grandfather to run the shop." Cindy introduced.

"This Hammerhead place is not bad.

"Yeah, we get a lot of visitors area and provide them good gas.

"Yep and the Food is is very good."

Yeah, I should get something to eat too Also I'm taking a break and just finished up the last car.

"Oh."

"So you want to hang out."

Oh, sure I have nothing to do anyway."

Cindy got her food and The Four started to have a conversation With that, Tails and Cindy got themselves a booth and talk getting to know each other one another. Sonic told Cindy the stories of his adventures and throughout his entire life with Cindy listening To this story. Cindy told The three about her story of how she lost her parents from the Demons and grew up with her Grandfather Cid raising her and learning how to fix cars and became a mechanic. Shadow Explained his dark past of losing the girl he cares about to a Gun Agent. Tails explained He was a victim to bullying during his youth and how he found Sonic as a role model to be brave.

"Wow, I glad your still active in your way Tails.

"Thanks, I really mean it."

"Oh it getting late we should find a hotel to stay," Sonic said

"Yeah, we should. Get some rest." Shadow said

 _T_ here's a motel nearby so just head over to that direction and keep going and you'll see the motel there and there's a diner next to it. It's only a minute away from here."

"Cool. I've been wanting to relax on a soft bed and get some rest. We have been a Sandstorm and we can sure use the rest. Thanks, Cindy."

"Anytime."

With that Tails and the others wave goodbye and heads on over to the motel to rest for the day. Cindy watches the Three take off and it soon left her thinking about the Yellow fox with the brains and somehow she starts to get wet as she crosses her legs feeling a damp to her panties. She then had an idea she had in mind and form a smile.

"God damn he is such damn cutie boy I think I know how to solve this problem," Cindy said.

Tails and the others had gotten comfortable and have their rooms. Tails rest his body on the bed and just resting. He had taken a short nap to kill the time and it was already night time. Tails decided to head over to the diner and grab something to eat before heading back to his motel room and chill out for a bit before he can get some shut eye for the night. Just when Tails could call it a night when all of sudden, a knock on the door is being heard catches Tails's attention.

"Huh? Room service here? That's weird. I don't remember calling room service" Tails said scratching his head.

The Fox head to the door to see who it is. Tails unlock the door and open it by turning the doorknob to see who it is. Tails a little shock to see Cindy right in front of the speedster with her hand onto her hips and showcase a seductive look.

"Cindy! The hell? What brings you here around the motel?" Tails asked.

Tails didn't get an answer but instead, Cindy approach Tails and pressed her lips against his and gently pushes him to let herself in and close the door shut and locks it behind them. Cindy pinned Tails against the wall then wrap her arms around the Fox's neck thus deepening the kiss with the Fox She even threw her hat to the side by taking it off and enjoy it. Tails was caught off guard, he didn't know that Cindy would paid him a surprise visit and he wasn't expecting it at all. Cindy let out a soft moan while kissing the two tailed Fox, she wondered why Tails isn't kissing her back which is due to the fact that he was still shocked that he surprised by visiting him in his motel room. Tails decide to break up the kiss but suddenly, something refrain him for doing so. He begin to think that how hot Cindy looks and how attractive she is due to her southern accent and the way she dressed. It reminded him the movie Cool Hand Luke, Tails shakes his mind off and again try to break up the kiss but his mind again refrain him to continue.

Tails ravaged her body with his hands, touching her, it made her get wetter by every second. Cindy starts to feel some heat within her, she starts to get so hot just how is Tails caressing and groping her so she then unzips her jackets and takes it off showcasing her bikini-top and her cleavage. The two deepen their kiss, wrestled their tongues for dominance that make them to get erotic. Cindy went on to tease Tails a bit so she takes her hand and rubs his crotch; she can feel his penis beginning to erect, growing to its full size and for Tails he spanks Cindy's shorts ass and squeezes it tightly for a good grip. Both Tails and Cindy teased each other and enjoying the kiss for the fun of it for several minutes not wanting to let go.

Minutes after and a few more seconds, Tails and Cindy finally break the kiss to gain some oxygen. Tails take his hand atop of Cindy's head and knelt her down to her knees. Cindy knows just what to do with that sultry smile on her face she pulls out his erection knowing how big it is. It was Threeteen inches and Cindy licked her lips.

"Hot Damn little boy got a big Johnson Let it feel the pleasure," Cindy said in a sultry voice

 _S_ he leans in and engulfs the Fox's erection into her mouth, taking half of it in with the sound of slurping. After that's done, Cindy begins to bop her head in a nice neat rhythm, going back and forth to suck the Fox's cock. Placing her hand onto his thighs, she keeps her pace steady so that she won't screw it up. Staring down at the Fox's erection, Cindy sucks it down performing a blowjob for the Fox to enjoy. Tails groan at this, watching down as Cindy sucked him off with amusement. Tails place his hands onto his hip, watching down so that Cindy can pleasure the Fox. Cindy looks up at Tails before returning her gaze at his shaft. A minute after sucking off the ultimate life form, Cindy increase her pace to go faster and suck hard to increase the pleasure for Tails along with the ecstasy. Tails start to moan, he can feel the ecstasy coming towards him the way how Cindy sucks his cock. Cindy kept going, keeping it steady as it is at a normal pace for a few minutes after then increase her pace to go faster once more. Cindy takes her hand to wrap it around Tails's erection and gives it a stroke to jerk the Yellow Fox off.

This made Tails moan being smothered by Cindy's mouth and jerking him off at the same time, increasing the pleasure for the Fox. Tails now starting to enjoy Cindy's blowjob and it was just the beginning. As Cindy continue to please Tails with her oral skills, she decides to turn things up a notch as she starts to deepthroat Talis . Cindy pushing herself, taking all of Tails's cock into her mouth that made the Fox groaned, letting out a throaty growl. His erection pushing down to her throat, it tightly wrapped around the erection and lets it sit there for a few seconds. Tails's eyes bulge wide when she takes all of it down to her throat and trying her very best to endure it. Tails place a hand atop of her head, letting her know that he enjoys the deepthroat and continue it for a whole minute as seconds turn to a minute. Afterward, begins pulling herself away and ejects Tails's penis out of her mouth so that she can gain some oxygen. Spending a few seconds to getting oxygen into her system, Cindy went back to pleasure Tails.

Cindy leans in and starts to suckle on the Fox's balls giving him a slutty look on her face. She turns her attention towards Tails knowing that he's watching, she wanted to give him her look and flash him with bedroom eyes. The Mechanic even jerks the Fox off, stroking his shaft rapidly to give him the pleasure two times fold, increasing more ecstasy towards Tails. Cindy even giving Tails a handjob at the same time while suckling his balls. Tails again moan at this, enjoying the ecstasy as Cindy continue working her magic to pleasure Tails as much as possible. Spending two minutes suckling the balls, Cindy went back sucking Tails' cock and this time she goes faster, sucking him harder than ever. Placing her hands onto Tails's thighs, she began to pleasure Tails harder giving him lots of pleasure including the ecstasy. Cindy looking up at Tails giving him that slutty look on her face, hearing Tails moan and how he watches her sucking his cock turned her on even more. She really wants Tails inside to feed him and have him ravage her hard as he can just like what she's thinking right now when she sucked him off.

"Ah…" Tails moaned.

Cindy's blowjob went on for ten minutes. Cindy was impressed how Tails lasted due to his stamina and endurance. She can do this all night, enjoying tasting Tails's penis and sucking it for the fun of it for her heart content. Tails begin throbbing rapidly, his shaft ready to burst anytime soon as his balls tightening almost at its limit. Cindy can tell that Tails is almost there, almost to ejaculate anytime soon. With that hungry look, she sucked on Tails hard and bop her head rapidly to go faster. She placed both hands onto his crotch, scooting up just a little so that she can work her magic on Tails resting his hands on the wall, he grit his teeth trying to hold it a little longer but the way how Cindy sucks his cock he struggles to keep it together. A few seconds after with Tails trying to hold it, he began to let loose and ejaculate. His shaft spurting out gobs of white liquid into her mouth, filling her with his cum catching Cindy every drop. Tails's sperm gushing out from the corner of Cindy's mouth, spilling some of it down to her chin and drip down to her cleavage.

After seconds ejaculating Cindy licked the Sprem as syrup.

"Oh honey that tasted like the best candy I ever had"

Damn that a good blowjob I've never had a blowjob like that before and you're quite Good." Tails complimented.

"Why thank you kindly, sweetie. Oh, I have an idea and it going to a good one."

"Cindy got water from the bathroom and put it into a blue bucket and took off her pants and puts water on her ass.

Cindy gets up on her feet and rubs the Fox's shaft and place her hand onto his chest. Tails pull Cindy and they kiss once more but only a minute or two before they break away. Tails then grab Cindy's arm and pin her against the wall with her wet ass jutted towards him and spread her legs. Tails stroke his shaft ogling Cindy's ass just how sexy it looks.

"I'm going to enjoy this big ass." Tails thought.

"What do you plan to do to me sugar?" Cindy asked.

"Just a little foreplay to get me going on, you down?"

"Most definitely honey, do whatever you like."

"Gladly."

Tails place his shaft between Cindy's ass cheeks and start dry humping Cindy's short butt performing a buttjob. Cindy looks over her shoulder smiling, she knew that Tails liked her ass so she kept her smile and let the fox have his fun. Tails had started off slow with a few slow thrusts then picks up the pace to go fast. Cindy let out a soft and appreciative moan, feeling Tails's penis rubbing her ass cheeks. She licked her lips again moaning then narrow her eyes to the Yellow fox having his fun with her ass. His hands wrap around his hips to keep a steady pace, Cindy's body starts to move a little from Tails's speed from his thrusts. He then goes faster and thrusting his shaft harder knowing he's enjoying the buttjob so far.

 _T_ ails grinned, kept ogling over Cindy's ass continuing with the buttjob session for six minutes. He can feel that he's getting closer, he again hold it a little longer before reaching his limit. Tails moments to ejaculate, he can feel his balls tightening ready to explode. Add on to make Tails release another load, Cindy begin to move and grind her ass against Tails's length and start to talk dirty.

"Cum sugar, cum for me. Cum all over my ass in these tight jean shorts." Cindy cooed with a sultry tone.

"OH GOD OH GOD! I GOING TOO-

This had Tails again reach his limit and climax once again. Tails shooting another load, spurting on Cindy's ass and her bare back earning a moan from Cindy as she watches Tails cum on her. After shooting a little more onto Cindy's ass and strokes his shaft after he climaxed. Cindy wiggles her butt smiling to the Fox.

"Did you enjoy my ass little Cutie," Cindy asked.

"Yeah. It was wonderful. But enough with all the teasing, I think I know you're ready for the real deal." Tails smirked.

"Now you're speaking my language sugar."

Cindy took all of her clothes and added baby oil to the water bucket. She used all the water on her body and massage herself wet."

"Hell yeah, I feel like a hot car who is all washed up."

They again kiss be"Come on Little boy, take me." Cindy gestured.

"With pleasure," Tails smirked.

"With pleasure, "Tails smirked. fore climbing to the bed and Cindy on her back with her legs spread wide to expose her wet vagina. Her arms above her head gripping the sheets and Tails is on top of her on his knees stroking his shaft. Wasting no time, Tails readied himself to penetrate the mechanic to give her the loving she has been craving for.

"Come on Little boy, take me." Cindy gestured.

"With pleasure," Tails smirked.

Tails insert his length right inside Cindy's womb and ram it in causing the mechanic to gasp. Tails began thrusting into Cindy, going back and forth pounding her insides. Cindy starts to moan, rests rest her head watching the Fox drilling his length into her insides and rubbing her walls rapidly into her. Tails begin to grin, delivering his Tails Lovin' into the mechanic with some hard thrusts before picking up his pace to go faster. Cindy again moan, she can feel the pleasure as the Tails deliver more loving rapidly at a fast pace.

Cindy bit her bottom lip feeling Tails hands grabbing her thighs to concentrate with his pace and speed. The ecstasy flowing through her body, building the intimacy into the mechanic. She even feels the Tails Lovin filling her, it was what she had craved for before she surprised the Fox in his motel room. Tails slowly notice Cindy enjoying the loving so far, so the Fox picks up the pace again this time getting rough to Cindy to deliver some powerful thrusts and drills his length faster into the mechanic.

"YES! Uh, uh, uh! That's it sugar! Fuck me! Pound my pussy!" Cindy moaned.

Cindy's ass stated jiggle as Tails feels her hot wet oiled up body all over him and feel the wetness in the pussy.

The wetness! the wetness! Yes, it feels so fucking good!"

"You like the wet stuff huh how about this."

Cindy performed a Boody Bounce on the ass that made Tails groan like an animal as the pleasure was so high for him."

"GOD YES!"

Tails grin naughtily and build up some more speed by thrusting faster in rapid speed that hears Cindy screamed loudly moaning loud with passion and goes completely insane. Tails go balls deep some more inside Cindy her arms been placed above her head and her body had been rocking back and forth moving in motion by Tails's rapid thrusts even her body was moving faster by Tails also. Tails grin naughtily, pounding and dominates Cindy with full control and full force with his thrusts and his speed. Cindy rolls her eyes back into her skull with her tongue sticking out breathing heavily and moaning hard, she gasping for some oxygen and could not take much more of it by Tails's rapid thrusts.

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Oh, Tails you're going to make me cum. *Moan* You're going to make me **CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!"** Cindy screamed the top of her lungs being pounded.

Tails groaned after to deliver a few more powerful thrusts. He let out a cry, ejaculating himself as he reaches to his limit. He spurts out, squirting his semen inside Cindy's vagina making her cry of passion. She felt Tails climax inside her feeling the warm liquid inside her. Tails then pull out his shaft out of Cindy's entrance shooting more of his semen on her butt. Afterward, Tails turns Cindy over on her back knowing he isn't done yet. Tails then stroke his shaft moaning lightly with his rubs and suddenly, Tails shoots out a large load of his semen on Cindy fast, breasts and her stomach showering her with his sperm. Cindy was a huge mess being cover by Tails semen after the climax. Tails kneel down taking a breather from thrusting so much and notice Cindy is in a daze moaning lightly with pleasure and ecstasy. Tails chuckled at this rubbing the back of his head.

"It looks like I overdid it and went overboard. It sure was wild and steamy." Tails commented.

"Indeed… you did… it was unbelievable." Cindy complimented forming a smile on her face.

"So you enjoyed it huh?"

"Yeah-I

Sonic Busted down the door and Sees Tails and Cindy naked together after hot sex. Sonic smiled at them.

"HA! I knew it! I knew it all along."

"Damnit Sonic you don't have to disturb us!" Tails said

"I don't care Tails but you knew to keep it down in a place like this people are waking from there sleeping because they hear loud sex noises." Sonic said

"Sorry Sonic."

"No it was my fault I seduce Tails, Slept with him and created all this chaos but he is so damn cute and I wanted a piece of him."

"Alright fine I tell the other people because they are pissed."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow I'm are heading back home. I need to fix my place." Tails said

"Alright good and Sorry about the door."

Sonic left the room and Went to calm people down. Cindy Hugged Tails like a doll

Sorry Tails I could not help it.

It ok You are not the first one I have sex with."

"Really?"

"Yep, I have slept with a lot of women in the past."

Oh, that nice you are a very smart guy and I need someone to have fun with.

"That okay Cindy Today was my birthday and I had bad times and good times this day. You made my day happier."

Really thank you Tails.

Cindy kissed him on the cheek and the two got some rest.

Happy Birthday, Tails."

 **End of Chapter 6-**

 **Chapter 6 is done. The girl was** **Cindy Aurum from Final Fantasy 15 that have the pleasure of the fox.** **Guys, I am so so sorry its been a very long time. I have been busy with life and I have a life outside of Fanfiction stuff but more chapters will be coming. Who would be the next girl to have fun with the little fox stay tuned and HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!"**


End file.
